The Price Of Forever
by AylaMae
Summary: If given the choice between the world and the man you love, how would you choose? Please read, this is my first time! All views and comments appreciated! Thank you!
1. Bloodstained Blue Dress

**Hi... I'm new to the whole writing scene thing, so please be a little easy on me. (: Please review! Its very appreciated! Thank you! Please enjoy The Price of Forever!**

* * *

I want to see him every day. I want to love him, but I can't; I just can't. I know who I am will destroy him that I'll be the one to cause his end once more. He is just my victim all over again. Once more he will gut wrenchingly, force me to love him and cause me to end him as I do, the same as it has been for centuries.

It was the sixteenth of April , 1803, my seventeenth birthday, when I was given my "gift" and was told what I must do for the world. I had been in love with Jacob Wills for years. I was waiting for him out on the small hill we met on every day after he was done farming on his parents plot and I was done helping my mother with house work. The hill and that plot are now covered in a suburb where he lives. We were in our first life, unaware of what was real or what was a façade made by the Galias as they are called, only aware of the "shortness of life" and our unconditional love for one another. Until that sixteenth of April, when they descended and gave us the missing pieces of our spirits. I still remember that day vividly.

"Annika Noel Mason," the Galia had said in his amazing voice that hid all of his evil, "I am your Galia and I am here to make your spirit whole. I, Antaré the Gracelyn, give you, Annika, the Everlasting Spirit. You must find the power of your spirit to defeat the one who is given the Darkening Spirit. I will come to again to warn you when Tani the Garvey descends on the person who will destroy the world a thousand times over with her curse."

I was so confused and wanted to ask Antaré so many questions but I couldn't speak. Then he was gone and I heard Jacob call my name. I turned to see him in a light jog coming towards me, the wind rustled his short jet black hair lightly, he only had on his breeches which left his lightly tanned figure open to the sun that made the beads of sweat glisten. He was all I saw and a frightening feeling rushed through me. Jacob would be the one I would kill. I stared at him, my body screamed no but my soul softly said yes. He grabbed me and squeezed me as the beautiful dark blue dress that he got me especially for my birthday swayed. He said he had a surprise for me and wanted me to look my best; the blue dress accented my dark amber red hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, you look great!" he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my head, then laid his forehead on mine, almost kissing my nose. I tried to stand on my tiptoes, and he laughed softly; he was so tall compared to me, and he never let me forget it.

We walked down to his little house on the plot so he could change into his suit. The house was small but he loved it. He had all of his possessions and little trinkets in it. He always kept anything that held memories for him. I had found many things in there, like the flower I found a month before on our hill. It was a beautiful yellow flower with a white trim around the tips of the petals. It was dead now but he still had it along with all kinds of other things. "Alright, I'm ready," he said excitedly. He was always a happy-go-lucky person.

He held my hand in his and we walked through the town square and to my house. It was starting to get late which meant that my siblings were asleep and my mother and father were eating their supper and spending time together before his next trip, so Jacob and I went to go sit on the tree swing he made for my siblings in my back yard.

I remembered that I had a present for Jacob for his birthday in my room but I didn't know when he'd get told by his Garvey that he had the Darkening Spirit.

"I'll be right back, I need to go grab something out of the house," I said thinking it would be best to give it to him now.

"Um… okay," he said with a small look of puzzlement.

I lived in a tan, two story home. My family was in the upper-middle class because my father was a merchant and I was lucky, I had my own room. I ran up the steps with a quick wave to my parents and a whispered scream about running in the house and waking my siblings up curtly from my mother. I walked into my simple room; it had tan walls, one bed, a desk and a chair, and a dresser. I half jogged half skipped to my dresser to grab Jacob's present. It was an engraved pocket knife, and then back out the door I went.

"Finally!" Jacob groaned sarcastically, "It felt like you were gone forever!"

"Well I'm here now," I giggled, "Here."

He took the box the pocket knife was in and look up at me squinting as if the sun was in his eyes. He raised his left eyebrow ever so slightly and asked, "What is this for?"

I said, "Happy early birthday!" as he opened it.

"Thanks but you know you didn't have to get me anything. This must have cost you a fortune! I tell you that every-"

"Year," I stated in a mocking mood and continued in a deep voice, "I tell you not to get me anything, but yet you still do, every year!"

We both laughed and I joined him back on the swing.

"Well, now it's my turn," he went to stand and pivoted towards me when I saw Antaré the Gracelyn come out of nowhere.

Jacob turned around and looked up, eyes wide, Antaré touched his forehead then Jacob looked back at me and fainted, landing in my lap. Then just like Jacob I looked up at Antaré with my eyes widened. "Don't worry! He'll be fine after I leave and he won't remember me," Antaré explained.

"Uh…" was all I could mutter.

"Yes …well…" Antaré began, "Jacob…"

"I have to kill him, don't I?" I asked knowing I would have to.

"Yes. I apologize but, he has been chosen to destroy everything, you have to destroy him in turn. It's your fate, and your burden. Enjoy this moment while you can." He spoke bluntly, with no emotion to soften the blow as he began to leave.

"Isn't there another way?" I tried to yell to him but he was gone.

I knew that he was the one but I couldn't accept it. I felt like I was going to break down. Jacob fidgeted; I quickly stood him up and hugged him. He hugged me back. "What? What happened?" he said.

I told him that I had just given him his birthday gift, he just said thank you, and I said don't you remember it was just not even a minute ago. He said, "Oh, yeah. Now it's my turn. Sit back down."

So I sat and he reached into his pocket. "Damn! I forgot it! Hold on, I'll be right back!" Before I could ask if he wanted me to come he was gone, the Garvey would be coming to him as he was going to get my gift, I was sure of it. I had to prepare. What would I use to kill him? I looked around, he left his pocket knife. I had no idea what I would do; I only knew that I would regret it for the rest of my life. Then I thought what if I killed myself after I killed him? I would only have a few moments of regret! That's what I decided to do. "Annika!" I heard Jacob's voice yell.

"That was fast." I replied, with a smile that was trying to hide my tears and the truth of what I was going to do, to my Jacob.

"Okay… I have your gift now." He laughed, I knew he had found out and I was beginning to feel frightened and sad and so many other things.

"Hand it over," I said knowing that I was losing my composure.

"We must speak first." He paused, and looked away from me. My heart pounded so violently I was sure he could see it thudding against my chest. I knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing I could do. "Annika I-I... I'm not sure how to tell you this but, you- I-we can't be together. You have to do it. Now. You have to kill me. I-I... can't stay here any longer. I love you with all that I am, but it has to be done. There is only so much time."

"I-I -I... I can't- I could never- Jacob, I can't do it!" A solitary tear flowed down my face unhindered.

"Now, Annika! Is this last minute with me worth the lives of the whole human race? This is not a matter of my life or death. I am going to die today no matter what. When it takes over, I am no longer here, I die the day the Darkness takes over. Whether you decide to let it take over is the question. Please, if you love me at all, give me the decency to die in peace, as I am, with you by my side."

"I do love you but I-I..." I whispered as a horrid pain spread through my body. "I can't-"

He grabbed my wrist forcing me to hold the long-forgotten knife. It looked unnatural in my hand. Nausea started to roll my stomach as I looked up in shock.

"Please. Don't let me perish a monster. I beg of you."

"Jacob, I-" I was cut off as the world went black. I watched from above, separate, as my body plunged the knife into his heart and pulled it out sickeningly. I cried out in anguish, unable to stop it, unable to move. Then I was returned. I sobbed as his head fell on my lap and the blood pooled on my skirt

I lifted his chin and kissed him gently on the forehead. As he took his last breath I whispered "I love you" and held his head to my chest, stroking his hair with bloodstained hands.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over and over, my voice choking on each word, "I love you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I saw the little blue box abandoned on the grass, as if it had witnessed nothing more than a simple conversation. I wanted to throw it as far as I could, to cast away any reminder of the unbearable crime I had just committed. But I didn't, I untied the bow with shaking hands and opened the box. It was a silver heart shaped locket. I placed it around my neck and opened it. It was engraved like the pocket knife. The pocket knife… I looked over and saw it still drenched in Jacob's blood. I grabbed it and stared at it. Hand engraved with my initials and his intertwined. It seemed to mock me, to torment me, reminding me of that future we had planned together, of what could never be. A hole ripped through my chest, I never wanted to see that knife again. It wasn't worth the pain. I had eliminated and destroyed my only reason for life: my only reason to fight. I glanced at the knife and debated. Before I could deny myself, before I could resist, I plunged the knife deep into my heart. I felt no pain; all I felt was the knife in my chest. No blood came out of the wound but I knew it was in my heart as I pulled it out, only Jacob's blood remained, as if I had never picked it up. Antaré's voice came in my head, "You thought you could die too! Stupid girl, you have the Everlasting Spirit. You cannot die until Jacob's Darkening Spirit cannot be reincarnated again. That won't happen until its ultimate goals are achieved!"

I would never die. Never, that is, unless the world was destroyed; and I couldn't let that happen. I have had to kill him many times but I have never been able to die or age myself. And now it's April 1, 2010, and I am a 224 year old woman, but I look like a 17 year old girl.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :D**


	2. The First Day Again

Chapter 2 is here! it took me forever but here we go!

The First Day Again

* * *

The times have changed me since the first of the last nights with Jacob. I've gotten better at hiding in the trends, accents, slang, technology, and whatnot. I have come to like to hide myself in the crowd- as soon as I can pass for his age- and let him find me. He always finds me, but these days are different so I cannot be sure. Antaré came to me when Jacob entered New York High School, Home of the Patriots, as a freshman. Then the 'ever-wise' Galia decided that he wouldn't allow me to start the journey to kill another piece of myself until the very last session of his senior year.

So now Jacob and I have all but our second class together, and I have to make him love me so I can kill him again.

The first day, it is not a great thing so far. Jacob stole a few glances but I was trying to look as though I wasn't dying to run out of my seat and tell him how I've missed him and such. I focused on the intricately carved weed leaf on the desk until passed out the English assignment for the day. Now I'm in Cooking 3, my second hour, baking cookies for the senior bake sale that they'll have during the open house.

"Hey you!" someone said, "Not you Craig, the new chick behind you!"

The Craig guy tapped my shoulder, "Ava wants you."

"Okay…" I said confused.

"God, Craig are you that stupid? I'm right next to her almost, I can tell her I want to meet her myself," Ava said in a tone that I wasn't sure if she was snotty or joking.

"Okay, Okay, Ava," Craig said, he then saw I was very confused still and told me, "Ava's cool. She's just glad that she doesn't have to talk to me always."

"I'm Ava," she reached for my hand and shook it as she eyed Craig playfully, in a silly manner.

"Annika, you can call me Ani," I replied finally starting to see Ava and Craig's friendship.

"Craig," Craig waved to me.

"Ani," I waved back.

"The bells' 'bout to ring, maybe tomorrow you can sit with us Ani?" Ava asked.

"It be fun," Craig emphasized the fun.

"Sure, it would," I said, happy they befriended me.

As soon as the bell rang, the class was gone from the class room and I was the last out. I heard his voice surrounded by laughter as soon as the door fell closed behind me. I began to turn to go to third hour, no matter how many years it's been, he will always give me the butterflies as people call it now.

"New girl! Wait up!"

He was talking to me; pain fell over me from all the years. _Pull it together! _I thought,_ now, turn around and say hello to Jacob. You can do it._

"Uh. Hi?" I said.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he held out his hand, "I'm in your first hour, didn't get to properly introduce myself to you then because of Greenwood's long assignment."

_Shake the hand Ani! Shake the hand! _I screamed at myself.

I shook the hand, "I'm Annika, call me Ani if you like," I didn't want to let go but I had to.

"What's your next class, Ani?" He asked.

"History, with Irwing," I answered.

"What a coincidence, me too," he was happy; I could see that glitter in his eye when he was happy, "Hey! Why don't I walk with you there! You must be in need of a guide."

"How'd you know! I am so in need of a guide," it's as easy as breathing with him, there isn't any need to try with him, we just understand each other like bread and butter or salt and pepper.

"Well I am at your service," he said with his great smile, it entraps you; it makes you feel selfish, even guilty just by looking at it.

"Your assistance is very appreciated," I smiled back.

Then I went straight back into wondering: "why us?", "when will this end?", "how long do we have?". I could barely keep attention to Jacob's tour as we walked to history. Would I be to late this time? No. I pushed that thought away. Jacob will always be my Jacob, for I will never allow him to be engulfed by the Darkness, never.


End file.
